


Avenida

by LunaIssabella



Series: FicToberES2017 [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: #FicToberES, #FicToberES2017, AU, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] la irritación en la voz de Thomas le hace encogerse un poco avergonzado por haberse confundido [...]





	Avenida

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble participa en el #FicToberES2017
> 
> Día: 3

**Avenida**

—¿Se puede saber dónde diablos estás Hamilton?

La voz enfadada de Jefferson al otro lado del teléfono le hace detener su caminata frunciendo el ceño en confusión. Mira a su alrededor buscándolo con la vista, pensando en que el hombre estaba cerca pero que no lo había visto aún; al no encontrarlo gruñe bajo.

—¿Dónde estás tú? —pregunta de vuelta retomando su caminata en vueltas.

—¡¿Cómo que dónde?! ¡Estoy en el museo esperándote desde hace media hora!

—Yo estoy frente al museo esperándote a ti desde hace media hora —expresa Hamilton tratando de mantener la calma pero le es malditamente imposible.

Jefferson gruñe al otro lado del teléfono maldiciones en francés, no sabe si porque no puede pensar en hacerlo debidamente, porque hay niños cerca o porque piensa que él no lo entendería. Mira a su alrededor a través de la abarrotada avenida Central Park West abriendo la boca sorprendido.

—De casualidad ¿estás en el Museo de Arte e Historia Natural?

—¿El cuál?, Alexander nos íbamos a encontrar en el Museo Metropolitano —la irritación en la voz de Thomas le hace encogerse un poco avergonzado por haberse confundido de museo. Gruñe bajo mirando a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle.

—Llegaré en 15 minutos y… lo siento voy a compensarlo.

—De acuerdo —Thomas no lo dice pero Alexander presume que está pensando en que debe compensarle muchas cosas más. Su adicción al trabajo había frustrado sus citas más veces de las que podía contar desde que habían empezado a salir y eso lo hacía sentir pésimo.

—Es una promesa. En 15 minutos y podemos cenar en mi casa, macarrones con queso —sonríe al escucharle reír por ello. Suspira despidiéndose y cuelga su teléfono; lo mira unos segundos antes de ponerlo en silencio ocultando los grupos de Whatsapp para ignorar todo mensaje de trabajo que le pudiese llegar decidido a dedicarle todo ese día a su novio y nada más.


End file.
